


Teacher x Student (Phan oneshot)

by kawaii__neko



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan, Dom Phil, M/M, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Smut, Sub Dan Howell, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaii__neko/pseuds/kawaii__neko
Summary: Mr Lester and Daniel Howell have a secret relationship no one knows about, mid way through their session together they get interrupted and run to the closest at the back of the classroom naked.





	Teacher x Student (Phan oneshot)

I scroll through my FaceBook newsfeed on my phone at the back of the classroom, while Mr Lester goes on about some historian guy from a book we were supposed to read over the weekend. The only thing I'm interested in this class is Mr Lester, and the view of the outside from the window I sit by.

The bell rings for lunch, all the students in the class stand up and I lock my phone. "Daniel, stay back - I saw you on your phone." Mr Lester projects from the front of the classroom, I hear some of the other students giggle at it on their way out. I watch as Mr Lester walks to the door of the room to close it, as the last student leaves and closes it. Locking it, and pulling the curtain on it down.

"Mr Lest-" I get cut off, "cut the shit Daniel, and come here" Phil says smoothly with a smirk on his face, whilst leaning on his desk. I leave my things on the table I was sitting at in class, and walk slowly towards my teacher. As I get to him he grabs my tie and pulls me close to him, "you've been a bad boy Howell, and need to be punished." He says as he kisses my neck, starting to undo my shirt's buttons. "Ph-Phil?! At school??" I blush - trying to pull away, but he wouldn't allow it. He just holds me close to him and breathes down my neck, and I shiver from the sensation.

He finishes unbuttoning my shirt and pulls it off, he glides his hands from my shoulder blades to the edge of my jeans at the front. I put my arms around his neck, as he undos my jeans' button and zipper and pulls them down. As Phil lifts me up, his hand squeeze my ass on purpose, and sprawls me on the teacher's desk. He gets up on the desk with me, hovering over me and turns me around so my ass is upright.

I can feel him kiss down my back - getting closer to my ass, as he gets there he pulls off my boxer briefs exposing how white my ass really is. My teacher grabs my hips and moves it to where he'd like it to be, "can you go into the top draw and grab the lube please?" He says calmly, while I hear him unbutton and pull down his slacks. I open the top draw and find the lube, didn't bring it in when he arrived today?? Is it another teacher's?? I don't really care, I just want him. I pass it to him, and I see that he has his briefs down too, and his dick has a condom on it already. Holding my position as I hear him apply lube on his dick, and then I feel his finger at my entrance. I start to whimper, wanting him inside of my already. He inserts a finger or two to loosen me up and make it easier for his dick to slide in. He removes it and puts a hand on my hip and the other I'm guessing around his dick, guiding it into me.

I feel the tip of it touch my entrance, and he slowly starts inserting it into me. "Ph-Phil" I breathe out, "ple-please," I beg him. I try and back myself towards him, but he's not letting me. He's holding me tightly in position with both of his hands now. He slowly backs out, and back in. I grab at the edge of the desk - hard, and my nails to dig into it. Phil starts to get faster finally, making me pant from waiting and wanting. He thrashes back and forth, wanting to get to his prostate with me. He grips onto me hard, so hard it'll probably leave bruises for a few weeks. I start to pant more heavily and louder, I hear him do so too. I feel like he's getting to his prostate real soon, wanting it.

The bell rings for the next class.

"Oh shit, oh shit, fuck," I say loud enough for Phil to hear it. I feel him get out of me, and pull up his pants quickly and grabbing my arm I didn't even have time to react to any of it. He drags me and throws me into the closest we have in this classroom for some reason, I don't know why. I see him grab my things from the desk and the table I was sitting at during class, and throw them towards the opposite side of the closest I was sitting on. He comes in too, next to me, closing the door as the next teacher is unlocking the classroom and walks in.

Phil puts a hand over my mouth, and pulls me between his legs and puts his other arm around my naked body. Feeling how warm he is, I feel like I'm melting into him, syncing in with him. I can feel his heart beat on my back, it's beating really fast and it's soothing to me. My teacher's arm moves just above the dick. I move his hand away from mouth and whisper "you don't have a class to teach?" He only shook his head, I nod in return. And he moves his hand back over my mouth, as I feel him wrap his other hand around my dick. I wince a little, and put my hands over his hand that is over my mouth. He slides up his hand and rubs a finger over my tip, making me squirm a little bit. He can probably hear my heart pounding at his touch, he moves his hand in an up and down motion now, like his jerking off. But actually, I'm the one that getting jerked off by him. My teacher. My teacher, that I love. He pulls my head back towards his, and exposes my neck to his lips, nibbling a bit on it. I wince, I'm not a big fan of anything touching my neck, but it just feels so good in this moment, especially with him. He's moving his hand really fast now I can feel my prostate starting to form up, readying to ejaculate. "Ph-Phil" I muffle having hands over my mouth and all. I ejaculate, Phil's hand, the closest door and floor starting to be covered in my cum. I lean back into him panting, exhausted and sweaty. I see him bring his hand up to his mouth and lick off my cum from it. I look into his eyes, and he looks down at me and kisses me.

The bell rings, stating it's the end of the school day.

Phil and I stayed in our position until it was only us two in the classroom. I standing up halfway, but collapsing into Phil's arms. I'm breathing heavily, still exhausted and also sore, my legs felt like jelly. Phil understood somehow, and dressed me. He opens the closest door, and puts all of my things in my school bag and chucks it onto his shoulder. He grabs my arm and pulls it over his shoulders, helping me walk. We walk out of the classroom together, and see there's hardly anyone still here, which is good for us.

We walk out of the school and he drives me home, "will you be okay to walk to your bedroom by yourself?" He asks worried. I just nod, and smile at him, "thank you" is all I say. I walked into the house a bit wobbly, and waved my teacher bye before shutting the front door, and wobbly walk to my room. No one's home, my parents are at work and my brother is still on his way home from school.

"See you tomorrow, Mr Lester." I say aloud, and crash on my bed.


End file.
